


Kizu

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Joker: Yurusarezaru Sousakan
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Justice, Past Abuse, Scars
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Crees que sólo me importe de mí? ¿No piensas que sólo quisiera borrar de la faz de la tierra un hombre así, sólo capaz de desquitarse con un niño?”





	Kizu

**Kizu**

**(Cicatriz)**

Kudo se había quedado en silencio durante todo el viaje en coche.

Date sabía qué no había mucho de decir, no en esa situación, pero había aprendido a conocer el menor bastante bien de saber qué en cuanto se hubiera recuperado, habría empezado a hablar.

No podía evitarlo, parecía.

En cuanto vueltos a la comisaría, siguió el menor hasta el almacén que usaba como despacho, cerrándose la puerta detrás y quedándose observándolo mientras merodeaba por el cuarto, decidiendo que hacer.

Al final se sentó, levantando los ojos.

“¿Por qué no me lo dejaste hacer?”

Date suspiró, sentándose frente a él y cruzando los brazos, listo para la que iba a ser una larga discusión.

“Te lo he dicho porque, Kudo. Sólo tenías pruebas circunstanciales y un sospecho que Yoshinaga-kun pudiera haber matado a Fumiya, y accionaste impulsivamente. Como te explicamos, hasta que podemos actuar según la ley debemos...”

“No entiendo esto.” lo interrumpió el menor, apoyando los codos en la mesa, los ojos bajos. “Quiero saber por qué no me dejaste apretar el gatillo. No habría cambiado mucho si un hombre así hubiera dejado de vivir, ¿verdad? Y, entonces...” pareció realizar algo en ese momento, y frunció el entrecejo. “No habría dicho nada de ti y Mikami-san, aunque me hubieran atrapado.”

Date lo miró confuso, no pudiendo evitar de sonreír.

“No es esto el punto.” le dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se puso en pie, empezando a merodear por el cuarto, buscando la manera mejor de explicare. “Habrías matado a ese hombre porque le había hecho daño a Fumiya, y entiendo cómo te sientes. Entiendo que en él, veas a...”

“¡No veo a nadie en él!” Kudo se levantó de la silla, moviéndola bruscamente y yendo frente a él. “¿Crees que sólo me importe de mí? ¿No piensas que sólo quisiera borrar de la faz de la tierra un hombre así, sólo capaz de desquitarse con un niño?” gritó, y por la segunda vez esa noche Date lo vio cerca de las lágrimas.

Levantó una mano como para apoyársela en el brazo, pero al final cambió idea y cruzó de vuelta los brazos.

“Nunca te habría dejado ser un asesino, Kenji.” le dijo, usando deliberadamente el nombre de pila. “No depende ni de mí ni de ti decidir si ese hombre debería haber muerto o no, sólo habríamos tenido que decidir si mereciera una pena para lo que había hecho, si no hubieran estado testigos a pillarlo.” frunció el entrecejo, en una expresión improvisamente triste. “¿Puedes entender las implicaciones que habríamos tenido su hubieras apretado el gatillo? ¿Puedes entender lo que significa matar a otro ser humano?” preguntó, frunciendo los labios.

Había mucho que no le estaba diciendo, y estaba mejor así.

Le habría gustado decirle que él sabía muy bien lo que significaba matar a alguien, que conocía bien la culpa, que no había atenuantes que lo hicieran sentir mejor.

Pero se calló, porque de la persona que había matado el asesino de sus padres, no quería que Kudo supiera nada.

Todavía no, no hasta que hubiera sabido de poder confiar en él bastante de abrirse también en algo como eso.

El menor lo miró en los ojos, y Date vio una lágrima en su cara.

Kudo sacudió la cabeza, haciendo un sonido de desdén.

“Dijiste a Mikami-san que podía trabajar con vosotros porque no habría sabido que hacer de mi vida. suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza otra vez. “No soy tu responsabilidad. No sé si estés tratando de ayudarme o si tengas un provecho, ni sé por qué estés haciendo todo esto, pero sé qué quiero entender, Date-san. Quiero entender porque matar a Yoshinaga me habría hecho sentir peor que me sienta ya.”

Date suspiró.

Otra vez levantó la mano, y esta vez decidió de apoyarla en el brazo del menor.

La dejó subir hasta el hombro y luego al collar de la camisa, dejándosela deslizar bajo el brazo y luego el otro, hasta que no cayó al suelo.

Kudo se quedó a merced de su toque como si no pudiera contrastarlo, mientras el detective lo obligaba a girarse, encontrándose a mirar su espalda.

Date pasó las yemas en las quemaduras.

Siguió sus contornos, y los intricados dibujos que dejaban en la piel del menor.

Acariciaba las cicatrices, y en el proceso pensaba en todos los posibles escenarios como podía habérselas procurado, y mientras pensaba sentía crecer en él el horror, y sentía de entender mejor que antes lo que pasaba por la mente de Kenji.

No lo justificaba, eso nunca iba a hacerlo, pero entendía su deseo de matar a Yoshinaga, de vengar la muerte de Fumiya.

“Ese chico te acordó de ti.” dijo, sin que fuera una pregunta. Estaba bastante obvio, y ambos lo sabían. “Matar a su padre no iba a hacerte desaparecer estas quemaduras de la piel. Ni habría hecho desaparecer todo lo que tuviste que sufrir, ni habría hecho desaparecer todos los recuerdos de tu padre.” suspiró otra vez, tomando un paso adelante y apoyando la frente contra la nuca de Kudo, entrecerrando los ojos.

Sabía qué estaba llorando, y por eso no lo hizo girar de vuelta.

De alguna manera sabía qué esas lágrimas tenían algo diferente de las derramadas al muelle, sabía qué eran más personales, que esta vez eran por sí mismo, no por la muerte de Fumiya.

“No me hace falta ser protegido de mis acciones.” trató de protestar, en tono tembloroso, pero al final sacudió la cabeza. “Pero estoy feliz que no me dejaste disparar. Habría traicionado tu confianza, ¿no?” preguntó, titubeando. “Porque Mikami-san y tú me explicasteis las reglas del juego, y yo las acepté. Vale. Sólo, yo…”

Fue él a girarse, obligando a Date a retroceder de un paso.

Vio la desesperación en su cara, y habría hecho todo para sacársela, para poderlo hacer sentir mejor, para poderle decir que al final con lo que hacían la justicia existía realmente, pero sabía qué ni Kudo ni él habrían creído en esas palabras.

Le sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza y bajándose para tomar la camisa del suelo, dándosela.

“No lo habría visto como una traición de mi confianza, Kenji. Sólo habría pensado que el instinto hubiera ganado contra la razón, eso es todo.” lo ayudó a ponerse de vuelta la camisa, deteniéndose otra vez con los ojos en su piel martirizada, sintiendo su sonrisa apagarse despacio. “Y quiero que seas feliz de no haber disparado para ti mismo, no para ti. Aunque... quizás te tomará un poco de tiempo para entender que fue la decisión correcta.”

Kudo sonrió, casi tímidamente, con una expresión que el mayor raramente le había visto en la cara.

Luego se mordió un labio, pensativo, volviendo a sentarse.

“Mi padre bebía.” empezó, y Date se sentó también, cuidado con lo que el menor tenía de decirle. “Bebía, como al padre de Fumiya, y cuando lo hacía...” indicó su espalda, avergonzado. “Creo que no haga falta un grande esfuerzo de imaginación para entender lo que ocurría.” se pasó las manos en la cara, como para borrar los recuerdos que afloraban en su mente. “Habría sido egoísta por mi parte, disparar. La primera vez que Fumiya y yo hablamos, me dijo que no tenía éxito de odiar a su padre, que no era una mala persona, a pesar de todo. No creo que fuera una tentativa de ocultar lo que le hacía, sólo pensó...” suspiró, torturándose un labio con los dientes. “No creo que lo quisiera muerto. Creo que le habría gustado que cambiara, pero que nunca pudiera realmente estar resentido con él.” cerró los ojos, apretándolos, como si tuviera migraña. “Era mucho mejor que mí a su edad. Ahora también, quizás. Yo siempre odié a mi padre, y realmente lo quise muerto en algunas ocasiones. Siempre me sentí justificado por mi deseo, pero ahora ya no estoy seguro.”

Date asintió, como a decir que entendía lo que estaba diciendo, y quizás lo entendía demasiado bien.

“Puedes desear que las personas paguen para lo que hicieron. Y muertos, ya no pueden hacerlo.” le dijo, y era la misma frase que se repetía cada vez que llevaba a alguien a Mikami, cada vez cuando había sido él a tener gana de apretar el gatillo, y tener gana de tomarse sus vidas así como ellos habían tomado la de otros.

Él no era un asesino, ni quería serlo.

Si hubiera cedido una vez a ese instinto, pues le habría pedido a Mikami de hacerlo acabar como a todos los demás, de llevarlo frente a la justicia y a sus culpas.

Kudo parecía pensativo, y Date se preguntó lo que realmente le pasara por la cabeza.

Había algo en ese chico que lo encantaba, de alguna manera, algo ocultado detrás de su comportamiento descarado e indiferente. Algo que lo había llevado a concederle de ayudarlo, una cosa que no habría hecho con facilidad con nadie.

“¿Por qué lo haces?” le preguntó entonces, frunciendo el entrecejo. “No puedo creer que alguien quiera hacer algo así sin una buena razón, ¿no? Yo... yo tengo la mía, y tú lo sabes.”

A Date le pareció que le estuviera pidiendo de devolverle esa confianza que le había dado él, y sonrió.

No iba a decirle la razón de sus elecciones, todavía no.

No porque no confiara en él, más porque era un pasado con que nunca había sido listo a lidiar.

Hablar significaba recordar más que su mente no lo obligara ya a hacer, y no quería someterse a memorias que le hicieran daño.

Ignoró deliberadamente su pregunta, sacando el móvil del bolsillo y bajándolo en la mesa frente a ellos, suspirando.

“Leí los mensajes que mandaste a Fumiya.” le dijo, sin dejarle tiempo de protestar por la falta de respuesta. “Leí lo que le escribiste. Dijiste que de niño siempre sonreías porque no querías que nadie se diera cuenta de tu padre, ¿verdad?”

Kudo se pasó la lengua en el labio inferior, probablemente incómodo.

“Tendría que haber borrado los mensajes antes de devolverte el móvil.” constató. “Estaba más simple, eso es todo. No creo que nunca fue listo a decirle a nadie de lo que pasaba en casa.”

Date se puso en pie, tomando el móvil y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

“No estás siempre obligado a sonreír cuando no lo quieres. Hay personas frente a quienes tienes el derecho de llorar.” le dijo sólo, antes de irse.

Se había esperado que Kudo lo siguiera, pero fue feliz cuando no lo hizo.

Tenía prisa de salir de ese cuarto, antes que su instinto lo obligara a abrirse demasiado con él.

Antes de decirle que él, en cambio, esas lágrimas nunca se las había concedido, que había siempre dado sonrisas como si fueran algo necesario, que nunca había sido listo a revelarse con nadie para el que era.

Kudo lo habría entendido, estaba seguro, y eso lo asustaba un poco.

Pensó en sus lágrimas y sus palabras, pensó en la piel tan desfigurada y en lo que había tenido que sufrir durante los años, y finalmente entendió lo que lo había atraído en él.

Estaba harto de estar en esa batalla a solas, y tener a Kenji a su lado lo había hecho sentir mejor que le hubiera pasado en su vida.

Esto también, al final, lo asustaba.

Porque al darse cuenta de cuanto importante fuera por él el menor, nunca lo habría arrastrado consigno en ese abismo sin fondo ni posibilidad de subida.

No eran héroes, ellos.

Sólo hacían lo que debía estar hecho, y tenían que aprender a vivir con esa maldita forma de justicia que se habían creado, tenían que aprender a encarnar la mano del destino para los que, de ese destino, creían de haberse escapado.

Estaba tarde por él, y no podía volver atrás.

Sofocó el instinto de volver de Kudo para pedirle de escaparse hasta que podía, y siguió caminando. 


End file.
